Yuri Gorsoy
|status = Deceased |gender = M |height = |dob = 1974 |dod = 2004 |nationality = Estonian |family = Viktor Skobel (boss) Alexei Nadya Prushnatova Jamahl Tyler Levi Stratov |affiliations = The Thieves in Law |enemies = Eddie O'Connor Ben Mitchell Jimmer Collins |voice = Ronnie Yakubouski}} Yuri Gorsoy is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a tertiary antagonist in The Getaway: Black Monday. Yuri was a high ranked member of the Thieves in Law and was one of Viktor Skobel's top men. Prior to being a gangster, he was once a wrestler back in his home country of Estonia, but instead chose to become a gangster and carry out Viktor's dirty work. He never speaks once in the entire game. He is later killed by Eddie O'Connor during a melee fight. Early Life Yuri was born in Estonia in the 1970's and got into wrestling due to his great size and strength. He worked out hard and developed a lot of muscle, as he is described by journalist Jackie Philips as wall-to-wall muscle. Seeing his potential, Viktor Skobel recruited Yuri as a heavy, as he knew his size and strength would come in handy. Yuri joined the gang and moved into London in 2004. 2004 Chronologically, Yuri's first major involvement was when he was present at the boxing gymnasium, owned by Danny West. Yuri went along with his boss, Viktor Skobel, to confront Danny over the stolen icon at the Skobel Bank. At the gym, Yuri witnessed Viktor murder Danny in cold blood. He escaped the gym with Viktor before the police arrived a short while after. Yuri is first physically seen in the beginning cutscene of the mission Under Ground Activity where he attends a meeting at Viktor's mansion with Nadya Prushnatova and Alexei. Nadya then sends Yuri to meet with one of Jamahl's men, Tyler, in the London Underground to make a deal. When the deal went wrong, Yuri and his men fled the area before Ben Mitchell and his team could arrest him. They escaped due to the fact that the underground had to be sealed off from the public during the shooting. They got out before the police could secure the area. Yuri is not seen again until the mission, Jimmer Collins, where he and Alexei torture Jimmer for information about the missing icon at the printing works. He is then ordered by Alexei to kill Jimmer and Yuri kills Jimmer by shooting him in the head. Viktor requests Yuri to come to the factory where the arms deal is being made, so Yuri heads on over there. He is unaware that he is being followed by Eddie to Viktor's warehouse and Yuri unintentionally takes Eddie right to Viktor, who Eddie now knows was the man who killed Danny. When Eddie attempts to kill Viktor, Nadya and Yuri stop it from happening. Yuri then searches Eddie and returns the icon to Viktor who begins laughing at Eddie. Suddenly Mitch and his team arrive and Viktor and Nadya make a quick getaway. Viktor orders Yuri to kill Eddie before joining them in their getaway. Death Yuri fights with Eddie while the police have a shootout with the Yardies and the Thieves in Law below. Yuri is then killed by Eddie after a vicious face to face combat fight, which occurs in the mission, Your Man with the Tattoo. Yuri is ultimately beaten to death by Eddie. Personality Yuri is a very quiet character and never speaks once throughout the game. He is however very loyal to Viktor and obey's orders without hesitation, such as executing Jimmer Collins. He was a former wrestler back in his home country of Estonia and is described by Jackie Philips as "wall to wall muscle". Murders Committed by Yuri Gorsoy *Jimmer Collins - Killed in "Jimmer Collins" for being affiliated with the crew that stole Viktor's icon. Mission Appearances *Under Ground Activity *Jimmer Collins *Your Man with the Tattoo (killed) Trivia *You cannot rest during the fist fight with Yuri. *An alternate way of killing Yuri is to run pass him, head down the stairs, kill a Yardie and grab his gun. You can then shoot Yuri to death rather than having to fight him head on. Yuri will however follow you, so you must kill the gangster quickly before grabbing his gun. But once you have the gun, Yuri will easily be killed after unloading an entire clip. The only problem with this method is that Jackie Philips cannot be saved until Yuri is defeated, so if you run down the stairs she will automatically die, meaning the ending will always result in you having to kill Mitch. *Yuri is a selectable character in Free Roaming and is unlocked by completing the mission, Jimmer Collins. He starts outside the Borough Factory in Borough. He has two secret vehicles of his own; a blue mountain bike and a pickup truck armed with a non-working machine gun. *Yuri starts the mission Your Man with the Tattoo by driving a green Brabus SL and then moves onto a brown Lotus Esprit. *Yuri is one of the few characters in Black Monday who is not British or Russian. Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Gangsters Category:Villains Category:Thieves in Law Category:Bosses